This invention is concerned with pharmaceutical compositions comprising the levorotatory enantiomers of 3-methoxycyproheptadine and a related compound and their use as antipsychotic agents. It is also concerned with the optically active enantiomers of 1-cyclopropylmethyl-4-(3-methoxy-5H-dibenzo[a,d]cyclohepten-5-ylidene)pipe ridine, as a novel compound.
The levorotatory enantiomer of 3-methoxycyproheptadine is known as an antiserotonin agent in U.S. Pat. No. 4,104,398.
Now with this invention there are provided novel pharmaceutical compositions comprising levorotatory 3-methoxycyproheptadine or an analog thereof as active ingredient, which are useful as antipsychotic agents.
There is also provided a novel method of treating psychoses with these novel pharmaceutical compositions.
There are also provided certain novel compounds within the class of 3-methoxycyproheptadines and analogs thereof and novel processes for synthesizing these novel compounds.